Bar coding in patient care and medication delivery is now mandated to administer patient dosing and prevent wrong dosing or inadvertent delivery of medication to the wrong patient. A labeling apparatus has been developed for delivering labels to medical containers, which is described fully in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0115681 A1, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Delivering Barcode-to-Dose Labels, filed on Aug. 13, 2004.
To use the aforementioned labeling apparatus, the user must manually feed the container into a portion of the apparatus, and the labeling apparatus thereafter delivers a label to the container. Thus, to deliver labels to a plurality of containers, each container must be individually fed into the apparatus, which is time-consuming and wasteful of resources.